


I'm Not Giving Up Just Yet

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Devil, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Humor, Love, Magic, Michael Being A Dick, Minor Violence, Protective Lucifer, Romance, demi gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Lycan's on SHIELDS wanted list. Not Because he's dangerous or anything, well he is but not in a bad way, but because they need his help. After recruiting two hunters, an angel and three archangels they reckon they could find him easily. But Damian doesn't want to be found, he's perfectly happy hopping form state to state, capital to capital visiting as many music and art festivals as he can, getting involved with spy's and hunter and angels seems like to much work to him. <br/>However, this new foe of SHIELD has something they just can't defeat, not without Damian. A knight of hell, one of the only ones left and they can't win this fight, even with an archangels help. <br/>Can SHIELD and our hunters convince Damian to put aside his lazy ways and lend a hand? <br/>Will Damian help to defeat this demon and find love along the way? <br/>Or will Dean finally tell Cas how he really feels?</p>
<p>(Gabriel doesn't know Thor in this one, he's not Loki, just an archangel turned trickster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd ask but we seem to attract trouble way to easy Sam

Dean wasn't sure how they got there. One second he and Sam were taking a break and talking to Cas and Gabriel about the pros and cons of pie and cake when Lucifer showed up with Michael and they weren't tearing each others throats out but simply talking, which in hindsight should have a warning, when this big ass helicopter dropped several people dressed in blue who asked them to calmly board the death trap and the next they were standing on a helicarrier, being lectured by a stern looking black man with one eye while six other people stared at them.

Five men and one woman. The woman stared at them closely, well _at them_ was a bit of a stretch. She was staring  _through_ them, analysing them like Cas liked to to sometimes when he didn't understand a reference he or Sam made. She had short, curly red hair and deep green eyes. dressed in a black catsuit that would have made Dean whistle any other day with a belt round around her holding a gun and bullet cases.

One of the men looked nervous. With glasses, hiding chocolate brown eyes and dark hair going slightly grey at the edges, Dean just knew he was the nerdy type and would no doubt get along great with his little brother.

The man sat next to the woman had short, close cropped dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a purple vest thing and dark trousers, he held a bow coupled with a quiver of arrows slung across his back. The man to his left also had blond hair and blue eyes but was built lick a house, and he smiled a lot. He wore a red cape and a strange breastplate of some kind with a very large hammer strapped to his side.

The forth man again was blond, blue eyes but sterner looking, even in his red, blue and white spandecks. Dean had watched him walk in carrying a round metal shield.

And the last one seemed to piss Dean off and he hadn't said a word. With a set of dark brown eyes and short spiky hair with a neatly trimmed goatie. And a weird glowing light coming from his chest. Dean was certain they'd been recruited to join some sort of stage show.

 

"Mr Winchester, are you listening?" the bold man was talking to him now, and Dean startled, jumped before looking at the man with a dropped jaw and what he guessed was an extremely dumb look said,

"huh?" Boldy sighed before taking several manila folders and throwing them down the long tables at them.

"as i said, SHIELD know exactly who you all are, and are willing to remove all your names, faces and identities from the national database in exchange for your help on a sensitive matter," Dean opened the first page and was met with a picture of a young man. With pitch black hair down to his shoulders and covering one of his purple eyes.

"Damian Lycan," the woman was talking now, "he's been on SHIELDS wanted list for a long time, ever since he surface almost 18 years ago, he's twenty-nine now, once live with his father, step mother and half-sister in Venice, but was born in London on the 30th of October 1987, that's about as much history we know. He was a smart kid, Aced all primary school, secondary school and college exams, flew through three years of university at the age of 17 when he suddenly dropped out. then proceeded to fall of the grid entirely. His parents filed a missing persons report in 01 when he failed to come home for his sisters birthday like previous years. Apparently when they called up the university they informed them that Damian Lycan had left their establishment the year before. we lost track after that," she paused for breath and to let the strange group take in what she had said before starting again. 

"we were able to pick him up again at a music festival in Sweden four years ago, then again in Germany, then Poland, London, and finally the most recent, Italy. We think he'd gone back to see his family but decided against that action, and never left Rome. This is where you come in," Castiel raised a hand to stop the woman from continuing,

"why exactly are you looking for the boy?" Dean nodded wanting to know why SHIELD was looking for what seemed to be a normal looking person. Fury took over then,

"because he's of high importance, turn over," They did, with Gabriel popping a gumdrop into his mouth.

"that man your looking at is called, George Devin. he owns a powerful company in Texas that controls a lot of the distribution of medication and pharmaceuticals in this country and others. It's recently come to our attention that he's not only sharing medicine but also drugs, prostitution rings and black market organ selling, we placed a set up in which we could take the guy out but, well to put it simply it went tits up. all seventy men, high trained men were killed. and the only feed we had was of a woman dressed in black with silver eyes. next page," they turned over.

 

"there's no record of her, no name, no employment records, medical history, it's like one day she just turned up, and started playing loyal dog to Devin, we then found out what she really was," Lucifer leaned forward a grin on his lips.

 

"and, what was that?"

"a demon. a high end, powerful one, nothing could kill it, except something Damian is in possession of," blondy number one said. 

"and what's that?" Sam asked. Fury crossed his arms.

"that's what we need you to figure out,"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. My Name Is Damian, you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supernatural gang head off to Italy with the Avengers in toe. Sam talks to Bruce and Natasha while Dean tries not to get to jealous of Tony flirting with Castiel. Arriving Gabriel decides to go check out the local patisserie and meets the elusive Damian Lycan, who really puts his picture to shame.

Gabriel sat comfortably in the back of one of SHIELDS jets watching his friends and family. Popping a Hershy's kisses in his mouth he smiled at Dean's constipated look, Castiel was currently in an awkward one-sided conversation with Tony Stark, Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Which basically meant Tony was flirting endlessly to a confused seraph that looked imploringly at his brothers to help him out. Lucifer was watching his youngest brother very carefully all the while ignoring one of Michaels' lectures. Sam was talking to Bruce ad Natasha about nerd stuff so he wasn't all that invested in their conversation all that much. he lent back against the metal sides chewing thoughtlessly on the sweet in his mouth. waiting for them to land.

 

Meanwhile, a young man with black hair and one visible purple eye walked into his new found favourite Bakery. Taking in the rich smells he smiled politely to the cashier behind the counter before ordering his usual ice tea and a slice of tiramisu cake. sitting down at his usual window seat he placed his head on his fist and pulled out his notebook and pencil before sketching. The man had been trying to draw his mother for many years now, but whenever he did he couldn't get past her eyes, deep purple, shining with an unknown fire. he'd tried adding other facial features but nothing seemed to fit perfectly at all. He looked up when the waitress placed down his order, 

"Gratze," she smiled, handing him a napkin with her number on it, which he raised to his lips and kissed before tucking it away in his pocket. She giggled and walked away. He went back to his drawing, gently shading alongside one eyebrow and curving down to shape the side of the nose. rounding the tip just so before moving onto the eye. arching the lid into large doe eyes, circling around the middle iris and spiraling outwards to the edge. He was so engrossed in smudging the lid lightly creating the smoky lift he knew so when someone tapped him on the shoulder he jumped, shooting upwards he whipped round to see a short man with golden eyes and honey coloured hair falling softly to his shoulders wearing the cheekiest grin he had ever seen. 

"mind if i take that seat?" he asked, "everyone else has partners," he said gesturing around the full cafe which should have been an indication on just how long he had been there drawing, blinking and bringing himself back to the present he smiled and nodded. the man sat down and placed his elbows on the table top, chin resting on his propped up hands. leaning forward he practically leered at his opposite.   
"so, what's a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?" Damian swept a hand threw his hair reveling both his eyes, one a fiery purple eye and the other a molten gold colour, much like the man before him but deeper and richer in colour. It was testament to the mans acting skills that he only widened his eyes momentarily before masking his surprise with attraction.   
"My names is Damian, Damian Lycan. but you already knew that because you must be Gabriel, archangel of the lord, and let me guess your just here visiting with your older brothers, younger brother, two hunters and a group of wannabe superheros and somehow ended up in the cafe that i was frequenting. going by the state of your dress this was unexpected, and your wired up with at least three bugs so they could listen to everything we're saying," Damian took a breath, sipped his tea, had a forkful of cake before smiling sweetly at Gabriel. 

"let me tell you this Gabriel, while i appreciate the effort i'm not so inclined to go join that rugrat group now or in the far future so it would be prudent and beneficial for you to back off," Gabriel sat back against his seat, blown away by the young man in front of him. he though him to be normal, human even but not anymore. he leaked magic like a bad faucet. narrowing his eyes at Damian he asked,   
"just what are you?" Damian smirked this time, predatory and sly, but mocking and pitying at the same time.   
"oh you poor soul, they've got you running around after me but they haven't told you who or what i am? that must suck. I happen to be the only Demigod child of Hecate, the Greek Goddess of magic," with that Damian winked at disappeared in a hot blaze of purple fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian spends the day daydreaming. 
> 
> the text about Hecate was taken straight from Wiki

Gabriel returned to the group to see his brothers up in arms against the Avengers.

"A fucking Demi-god, are you kidding me!" Dean swore. Sam had his face buried in his laptop typing away. Fury shifted,

"It was need to know. Even we didn't know just what he was, just that he's high powered. According to his father he had a relationship in the late 80's with a woman he couldn't really remember and nine months later a baby was plopped in his arms. And yes he did have several DNA tests done on the kid all coming back with him being the father,"

Gabriel wasn't really listening, part of him couldn't get past those eyes of his. And another part was curious of who the man was so obsessively drawing at the table. Sam cleared his throat.

"Yes Sammy?" Lucifer asked, sitting next to the man and dropping an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, according to lore. Hecate was more than just the Goddess of Magic.

**Hecate** or **Hekate** is a goddess in Ancient Greek religion and mythology, most often shown holding a pair of torches or a key and in later periods depicted in triple form. She was variously associated with crossroads, entrance-ways, light, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, necromancy, and sorcery. She appears in the Homeric Hymn to Demeter and in Hesiod's _Theogony_ , where she is promoted strongly as a great goddess. The place of origin of her following is uncertain, but it is thought that she had popular followings in Thrace. She was one of the main deities worshiped in Athenian households as a protective goddess and one who bestowed prosperity and daily blessings on the family. In the post-Christian writings of the Chaldean Oracles she was regarded with some rulership over earth, sea, and sky, as well as a more universal role as Saviour (Soteira), Mother of Angels and the Cosmic World Soul. Regarding the nature of her cult, it has been remarked, "she is more at home on the fringes than in the center of Greek polytheism. Intrinsically ambivalent and polymorphous, she straddles conventional boundaries and eludes definition."

And if Damian is her son, then he's got some serious juice. Hecate is said to have had dozens of children at one point, but the other gods felt threatened by them so they were mostly all killed off and Hecate enacted a terrible revenge. The children of said gods and goddesses ran into trouble no matter what they did in life and were killed by her curse. Until the king of the gods, Zeus begged the witch to take the curse from them. Her pobably most famous child was Circe the witch from Greek myths, she lived in the underworld and would have the power to defeat any demon she came across," Sam recited. "And her children, most definitely,"

 

The group fell silent. This wasn't good.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian lay against the roof of the Roman Colluseum, headphones in and arms over his face. His life had been so complicated before he left home. His father hadn't been too thrilled at the thought of raising a kid, let alone one he couldn't remember the mother off. Marrying Veronica just made his life worse. 

She hated him. And the feeling was very much returned, questions about his real mother were forbidden in that house and when his sister was born all thoughts of him fled their minds. All his life he'd had a secret longing inside him. To know the woman who birthed him was like fire threatening to devour his very soul. Dreams and messages from other beings only gave him so much information. The powers he had discovered added more to the picture, so that he was able to discern who he really was but having a name and story didn't make up for years of soul ache.

So he traveled. He walked the earth in hoped of drowning out the hurt with music and art and history.

The arrival of these 'Avengers' didn't set well with him. He wasn't a hero and had no intentions of ever being one. 


End file.
